Loveless: What I've Been Waiting For
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: Soubi belongs to Beloved, not Loveless... so then what about Soubi? Who is this Yuki? And why are things going so wrong with Ritsuka now? Who will help him and love him? Only if the answers were so simply reached...
1. Answer revieled

Author: EverChangingObsessions  
Published: 08-06-08  
Completed: 07-25-10  
Rated: M  
_Warnings:_ Swearing, violence, bad spelling, really bad writing until the last chapter, and Lemons in Chapter 11  
Pairings: I had a pole and RitsukaXOC won.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Loveless in any way shape or form. I make no claim and am twisting the story sadistically because I can and it's fun.

* * *

There was a question that no one seemed to consider anymore. And the answer was here.

Yuki Motasha stepped off the bus and looked at the piece of paper in his hands. It held the directions that led him to his future. He had waited years for this and then only to find out that it had been taken from him already.

His anger was about to cause some major problems and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. It was pissing him off! He took a few minutes and a deep breath. _'Calm down Yuki,'_ he ordered himself. With another look at the slip of paper, he shoved it into his pocket and took off.

* * *

Bing-bong!

_'Finally!_' The little sacrifice thought as he jumped out of his seat. Ritsuka quite literally ran from the room and down the hall. He was out the door before his teacher or any classmate could blink. He, for course ran **only** to leave and escape everyone and _not_ to see _his_ face sooner...or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself. Even as he said this his heart sped up as he saw the coat of the man who had turned his world upside down.

He was out of breath by the time he reached him. "My, my, Ritsuka. Why in such a rush?" The man asked him with amusement in his voice. He of course already knew the answer.

"Shut up Soubi," Ritsuka answered breathless, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

The man called Soubi, laughed. "Come on Ritsuka."

The boy's ears went up. "Where are we going?"

"To my place," was the only reply.

At that the boy stopped. He never trusted Soubi when he was alone with him. And now they were going to be alone together in his apartment? Uh-uh. He shook his head when Soubi turned toward him. "No way! Nope!"

Soubi smiled. He couldn't help it. "Ritsuka, what are you so worried about?"

But before he could he could even say something, Soubi had walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. He knew he should pull away, but... He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he did it. He kissed the man back.

Soubi was so surprised at that that he pulled back. "What was that about Soubi!" Growled Ritsuka. He was mad that Soubi had kissed him in front of everyone. He was even more upset that he had wanted to bring him to his apartment. Soubi knew that Ritsuka liked him. But he just didn't get that he needed to love Soubi before something more could happen.

Soubi was still too stunned to notice what was about to happen, but Ritsuka wasn't. He was however too late to stop it. A punch hit Soubi right in the face. It had enough momentum to knock Soubi into the wall surrounding the school. When he got up you could see in his eyes that he was mad. He just looked like he could kill this man. "What the hell was that for?" Ritsuka yelled at the man, whose back was towards him.

"Fight me," The man said. Ritsuka didn't know why, but he felt chills go down his back at his unfamiliar voice.

Soubi glared at the man. "I will. But not until you have your sacrifice." He spit blood out of his mouth, right at the foot of the stranger.

"You will fight me, because I do have my sacrifice. I am Yuki Motasha. And my sacrifice is Ritsuka. And _we _are Loveless."


	2. Who are you?

There was a long silence. Too stunned to say a thing, Soubi just stared at the man in front of him. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The man- Yuki Motasha- was about Seimei's size. He had black hair that stopped about half an inch from the bottom of his shoulder blades. His virginity traits (his ears and tail) were gone, and the well toned muscles (though it was hard to see it because of his long blue coat) were there, but not overly impersonating. A little more than Soubi had. His face had sharp features, with piercing gold eyes, and-...Wait. What? Gold eyes?

Soubi looked again to make sure. _'Oh. My. God.'_ His mouth dropped a bit with the realization. Now he could place the man. He had trained with Soubi under their sensei. How could he have forgotten. Yuki had been his partner in all those years he had trained. This man knew his every weakness, strength, and ability as well as Soubi himself did.

Soubi could not say the same about knowing Yuki's. He had never bothered to care. He had worked with him and they had both relied on each other during their fights, but he had never truly seen a reason to know what he did, just as long as it got done right and they won. But Yuki was not the same, he knew.

Where Soubi was all about strength and was all out there, Yuki was about mental power and timid; always watching and observing others. He was always quiet, yet very strong (his only similarity to Soubi). That was why their sensei put them together on a team- complete opposites; best of both worlds. They had been unbeatable:** the** **ultimate killing machines**. But when it was time for them to leave, Yuki stayed behind, for more training. It was unheard of, but he was accepted none the less. He -Soubi was sure- stayed to work on the things he _**didn't **_have. But whether he had accomplished that, Soubi didn't know. But what he _**did**_ know was that he didn't really want to find out.

This man was the only other half of their legendary pair. They had matched each other in power and strength when still training. And now? He didn't know. They both had grown in the six years apart. But Yuki just radiated power. It seemed to flow out of and around him like and aura. Black and deadly. Yes..., Yuki certainly had changed over their time apart.

The silence was broken by a very scared, very intimidated stutter. "W-w-what do y-you mean? S-Soubi, what does h-he mean by '_**We**_ _are loveless'_?" Yes, he was most certainly afraid of the stranger.

Soubi just looked at Ritsuka for a moment before he answered. "He means to say that he is your fighter, Ritsuka, and that you are his sacrifice"

Silence again.

Ritsuka just stared in shock, gaping at the man. _'His fighter? No, his fighter was Soubi. It would always be Soubi.'_ Then, he remembered something._ 'That's right. Soubi wasn't his fighter. Soubi was Seimei's. Never mine.'_

He looked up at the intimidating man, seeing him looking down at him. No, not looking. Staring. He saw something acute to desire flicker threw his eyes. (He, of course, only knew what it was because Soubi had always given him the_ same_ look so many times.) Ritsuka looked at the stranger, just looking at him. _'He's quite attractive._' Ritsuka thought. '_I bet those muscles would feel great rapped around me. And those eyes, there beautiful. His lips. There just so-'_ Ritsuka jumped at his own thoughts. _'What was_ _**that**_?'

Soubi answered his unspoken question. "Fighters and sacrifices are drawn to each other, Ritsuka. They are mentally and sexually drawn. That is so they are compatible and can work together. The stronger the team the stronger the pull. That is only because they are needed to be more united." Then Soubi couldn't help but think, _'Thank god me and Yuki weren't a sacrifice/fighter team_.' He shuddered inwardly. Yuki had always made him sick, they were never compatible. Then again, they were both fighters.

Ritsuka made the connection and shuddered under Yuki's intense gaze. But he forced himself to look away and look at Soubi. "But...your my fighter Soubi..."

At that Yuki's head shot up and he glared at the other man menacingly. "He was never your fighter." His tone was cold, dead, but it still managed to send shivers down Ritsuka's spine. "Now, _**Soubi**_-" he sneered the name, "- fight me!"

Just as Soubi was about to accept Ritsuka cut in. "No! What are you doing? You can't fight without the extra power of a sacrifice!" He stepped out from behind Yuki. "I won't let you. Your not allowed to!"

Soubi was quiet. He knew that he no longer should be doing what Ritsuka told him to do, but he couldn't stop. He nodded and stepped back.

Ritsuka took a breath of relief and started to walk over to Soubi when a hand grabbed his upper left arm, effectively stopping him. But only because a jolt was sent threw him, starting from the place the hand touched and then spreading, awaking every nerve in his body. Ritsuka froze. His eyes followed the hand up into the arm, farther up and into the face of his fighter who had froze up too. One look into his eyes confirmed that he too had felt the jolt.

What shocked Ritsuka was that he had just admitted that this stranger this, Yuki Motasha, was his fighter.

Soubi again answered his question. "The first touch between destined fighters and sacrifices. It won't be long now."

Ritsuka, who was still frozen in the same spot, staring into the man's eyes asked, "What won't be long?"

But even before his sentence was finished, it happened. He saw Yuki flinch but otherwise didn't move.

Ritsuka was confused until he felt something moist sink threw his jacket onto his skin. He looked at where Yuki's hand still held his arm and saw red, rolling from his arm, under his sleeves. It was blood. Ritsuka's eyes widened and he pulled away, just to pull Yuki's arm into his hands. He rolled the sleeves up until they reached the crease of his elbow.

There, on Yuki's right wrist, was the carving of a butterfly into his flesh. And under the wings, in small letters was the word:_** Loveless**_.


	3. It was all a lie?

Soubi stared sadly at the second most beautiful thing in the world. Ritsuka's mark. And it was on someone else. He spoke softly to the first and most beautiful creation that ever existed in his world, Ritsuka himself, "Your mark. He is your _**true**_ fighter."

Ritsuka barely registered what he heard from Soubi because he was so engrossed in what lay before him. He couldn't help what happened next. He just went with the pull of his instincts. He leaned forward and licked at the blood on Yuki's wrist.

Yuki gasped, and Soubi hissed when Ritsuka started to kiss at it, drawn by an unnamed force. The feel of the now scarred flesh felt odd against his lips, yet it sent an not totally unpleasant thrill threw him.

The sounds of the others were enough to bring Ritsuka out of the pull that called- no, demanded- that he continue to touch this stranger, this man. He snapped his head and hands away from Yuki, his mouth covered with Yuki's blood. Even as some of it dripped down his chin, she was surprised to only just now recognize the taste of iron in his mouth. He licked his lips, scared and nervous, casing his lips to be stained red.

Staring at the two men with fear and confusion in his eyes, Ritsuka stuttered, " I-I-I didn't m-mean to do t-that!" He was looking frantically back and forth between the two. Yuki's eyes held hunger and desire stronger than before, while Soubi's were of shock, hurt, but yet the same hunger. The tears were coming now. He was just too damn scared and confused for them to NOT come. "No!" He yelled at them threw his tears. "Stop looking at me like that!" Soubi was the only one who tried to cover up the emotions in his eyes.

He took a step forward and reached out for him. "Ritsuka…"

Yuki acted on is own instincts and as faster then lightening he grabbed Soubi's wrist and twisted it until it was at an odd angle. "One more move, and I snap it," He all but growled. _'How __**dare**__ he try to touch __**my **__sacrifice?'_ To prove his point, he put a bit more pressure on his hold.

Soubi knew that his wrist would break if anymore pressure was added. But he ignored him and looked to Ritsuka, who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Stop it! Just stop it! That's enough!" Ritsuka did his best to put all the dominance of the sacrifice into those words.

Yuki turned to him, hand still on Soubi's wrist. He tilted his head slightly to one side and observed his master. He was scared, that was easy to see. But under that, one could see that he was also mad. Very mad. He nodded before he let go.

Ritsuka sighed in relief again. _'Thank god.'_ He looked over to Soubi. "Can you take me home now?" He just wanted this all to end.

Yuki growled again. He opened his mouth so say something but was cut off.

"Yuki, _**what**_ is your problem with Soubi?" He yelled out of exasperation-ignoring a weird feeling that saying his name caused. God! He _**just **_wanted to go home. What's wrong with that? He looked up into Yuki's face and saw burning in his eyes. There was a heat that the fires of hell couldn't match. And Ritsuka had no idea why it was there.

"What? What did I say?" Yuki didn't seem like he could answer so again Soubi did. Soubi always was there for him, Ritsuka realized. Either when he needed him or something.

"You spoke his name Ritsuka. It is the first time he heard his name from your lips. It is the first everything for him from you. Everything is powerful when it's the first," Soubi explained.

Ritsuka thought about it. He remembered everything with Soubi. He remembered how he reacted to his name being said by the adult. And the first touch, fight, ...kiss. He blushed and glanced up at Soubi who smiled. Yeah, Soubi knew where his thoughts had brought him. But then they brought him down a more depressing path that Soubi would have liked him NOT to have touched. _'Wait. If that was because it was our first...then does that mean everything I've felt was because of the relation of sacrifice/fighter?'_ His eyes grew wide. Then an even more depressed though came to mind. _'Yuki's-'_ He refused to give into the shudder that saying his name caused- _'reactions are more intense then mine were. Is that because we are the true Loveless? And that must mean that...'_ He started to cry fresh tears. He didn't want to say it but he knew he needed to know if it was true, even if the feeling in his stomach already told him it was.

"Soubi...were your reactions to...Seimei the same as Yuki's are to mine?" He couldn't look up to see the answer that could possibly be in his eyes.

Soubi didn't want to answer, but he had to. He could _**feel**_ how bad that Ritsuka needed this. "Yes," he answered simply.

One word. That one word changed everything for him. Every good thing in his life fell apart at that moment. He broke. And he did the one thing that he could.

He ran.


	4. Why me?

_'A lie. It was all a lie. Fake.'_

Ritsuka couldn't stop the tears from falling as his mind repeated over and over again the fact that it was fake._ 'Never real, never. No one could ever truly love you.' _The voice in his head was not his own though. It was his mother's. No matter how hard he tried they kept falling. He couldn't even see where he was going. Then again he didn't know where he was going either. He just knew he had to get away.

He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him, hoping that they wouldn't follow him. His hopes were short lived as he heard footsteps not too far behind him. And they were gaining.

Roughly wiping his eyes he looked around. He was in a very busy street._ 'Maybe I can lose them in the crowd.'_ And with that though he took off into the masses, dodging people's legs and scrambling under their legs and through their arms.

As he kept going he faintly heard his name being called._ 'Leave me alone Soubi. Just leave me alone.'_ The water works started again. This time he let them fall. His heart felt like something dark inhabited it. Something dark and cold. It grew with every thought, expanding into his throat, suffocating him. _'No more,'_ he thought. _'Please, God, stop the pain.'_ He spotted an ally close by.

Taking a sharp right, he ducked into the darkness. Still running he just followed the twists and turns until he came to a dead end. He hid behind an old dumpster for extra measure. The steps got closer and closer. He held his breath, praying to whatever Kami was listening. Then, as quickly as they came, the left, fading in with the noise of the world.

Even after a few minutes, Ritsuka stayed there. The minutes grew into half hours, then into hours, until time itself seemed to just become a blur. Staring at the sky he wondered what he did to deserve this. Even his deepest wrongs didn't deserve this kind of punishment. How could the Gods deem it so? _'Am I cursed? Or was my crime simply being born?'_

Pulling his arms up he pulled back their sleeves seeing week old bruises mixing in with the new ones he got just yesterday. He unwrapped the bandage that lay on his left for arm. There, his mother's nails had sunk in before she grabbed a carving knife and cut a gash to cover them up._ 'Am I really not worth loving?'_

He had never believed that even though his mother had told him that many times. He never did because he had always had someone who had proved that he was important and that they needed him to be there. _'Seimei and then Soubi.'_ He let out a laugh...it was cenacle...crazed even. _'Is that why Seimei died? Is that why what I had with Soubi was fake?'_ He laughed again this time though; he didn't stop until his stomach had begun to hurt. Even then, he pushed it until he had tears from the pain.

It was dark when Ritsuka finally got up. Maybe one...two o' clock in the morning. He sighed and turned back the way he came.

But before he even got past the first corner he was stopped.

A man, about thirty-four put a hand on his chest. "What's the rush?" he asked, as his breath washed over his face. It smelled worse then moldy, one year old milk that's was left in the sun. He gagged. "Guys, look who came to join us."

Ritsuka heard three pairs of foot steps before he saw them. Three men turned the corner, looked overly pleased when there eyes took him in. "Gorgeous," one o the men said. Another said, "I call first!"

_'First? First what?'_ Then, as if to answer his question one of the strangers nipped at his ears.

Ritsuka's eyes widened. _'No...they weren't going to...were they?'_ Some one came up behind and grabbed both his wrists, locking them in place.

Hands...hands were everywhere...touching, caressing,...grabbing. "Stop...STOP IT!" he begged. But they wouldn't. They started to go harder on him, slamming him into the wall or on the floor. "Help! Help me! HEL-"

**SMACK!**

"Shut the fuck up! Don't make me kill you. Not when we haven't had our fun yet." The men laughed and one of them, the bigger one, grabbed his face in one hand and forcefully kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. The man began to moan, and the one holding his wrists in one hand let his hand travel into his own pants.

Soon he began to moan along with him. Ritsuka kicked at the man behind him, before biting the foreign muscle in his mouth.

He didn't get far before the other two were on him, pinning him face first into the dirt.

"You little piece of shit! Look at what you did!" The bigger man, who was most likely the leader, grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him up. He faced the man on the ground, rolling in pain, holding his dick in his hands. It was bleeding.

Ritsuka began to kick again, more franticly this time.

His face was shoved into the wall. "Soubi," he whispered. "Soubi, where are you?" He cried. "I need you."

This time his face was pulled back and slammed into the brick, breaking his nose and cutting his face up. "Joe, Mike, grab his legs." When he felt a new weight on both of his legs he knew it was to late. There was no chance to escape.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He heard a zipper being pulled down and a shifting of cloths before he felt something large push against is entrance. He cried, hard. Sobbing, begging, anything and everything, but nothing worked.

Right as it was about to push in he heard, "Stop what your doing now or I promise you, you will die slowly and in more pain then you ever though possible."


	5. evil beyond words

That voice.

Ritsuka knew that voice. A light, brighter then the sun burned in his stomach, rising and with it a feeling of hope. A sense of safety washed over him, despite his current position.

He sighed in relief as a shiver ran up his spine. _'Yuki'_

"Back the fuck off, kid before I kill you." The man behind him spoke, not the least bit afraid. He turned his attention back to the toy in front of him.

Suddenly, the pressure was gone from behind him. Following soon after was the weight from both his legs. He fell back from the abrupt release, but he was caught by something soft. Soft and VERY comforting. "Yuki." Ritsuka sighed and burrowed himself further into the warmth.

"Ritsuka." It was a shock, not a shiver that shot down his spine this time. His name. His name sounded beautiful when it came from that voice. But the voice was strained with emotions.

He didn't understand. What was wrong? _'I should ask, but I'm just so tired. Just... so...tired.'_ Ritsuka yawned, but forced his eyes open. What he saw in Yuki's eyes explained why. There were so many emotions in his eyes. They were flashing, causing Yuki's eyes to literally shine. Within there depths there was rage (which Ritsuka hopes from the bottom of his soul, was not directed at him), sorrow, relief, hope, kindness, happiness, scorching desire, and (dare he believe his eyes)... love. With one last shudder, Ritsuka passed out.

Yuki was infuriated beyond words. How DARE they try to do this to Ritsuka. HIS Rituska. They were going to die. Setting his sacrifice down gently, he straitened up and turned to the four man on the floor.

Three of the men were the ones he pulled off of the boy while the other had been on the floor already. He smirked, noting with satisfaction the damage done. His

Ritsuka put up a good fight, but in the end, there were just to man for him to handle. Walking over the man who was holding his cock in his hands, whimpering, Yuki stepped on the man's pitiful pride and joy, forcing a cry from the helpless man. He broke the man's legs with a twist of his hand and he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You will pay for what you have done. You are going to die tonight. Slowly and painfully." The man whimpered in pain.

Yuki rose, and walked strode over to the three man who had collapsed against each other after being flung into the wall opposite the ally. One was dead, killed on impact. Yuki notice with obvious resentment that it was their leader. _'Fuck. He died when he should have suffered the most.' _He cast a quick glare at the mangled body before concentrating on the two other forms. "Well, you'll all be happy to know that you will all be paying in kind for your crimes, seeing as your leader took the easy way out."

He herd cries of protest and begging, but he ignored them. Their lives were worth nothing. The only thing that mattered was what they had tried to destroy.

With rage driven movements he picked up the man closest to him. Turning him so he could face the man, he snarled, "You think your fucking something! You think you can touch what is mine, and survive?" He smiled crazily before whispering, "Guess again." And he smash his head into the brick wall. Once, twice, three times. Again and again. Each time with more force. He had already heard the shatter of the skull, but continued. He was not satisfied until the wall was covered in blood, fluids, and brains. The head had caved in on itself, and blood had spattered every where.

Dropping the useless body, he went to the second. "Your going to be more fun. I'll make sure of that." The man cried. Actually cried. He was cowering in the corner rocking back and forth sobbing his heart out. Pleasing, he said, "Please, please! I have a son and a wife at home!" He pulled out his wallet and shoved it into his attackers hands.

Yuki flipped it open, and sure enough there were pictures of him and what he assumed was his wife and son. "I see. Well, that just means I'll have to kill them to."

He laughed at the look of absolute horror that crossed over the man's face. He wouldn't hurt the guy's family. They had done nothing wrong. But he wouldn't tell this guy that. Why not send him to hell with the knowledge that his family's going to die? "Yes...I can see how much that disturbs you. I think that before I kill your son, I'll rape him just like you were my love. I'll make your wife watch, and I'll do the same to her. And once I've had my fill, I think I'll let the baby watch when I shoot her brains out"

"Oh, God, please don't! I'll do anything! Anything! Please!"

"You should have though of that before you touched what is mine. Relax. Be content in the knowledge that they won't suffer as much as you will."

"Oh God, no! No!"

Yuki smiled. It was sadistic. "Oh, yes." And with that he stepped on the man's ribs, crushing them into his lungs. With a firm grip on his arm and his foot on the man's body, Yuki pulled. His arm was ripped out of his socket. The man screamed in agony while Yuki just laughed. The same thing happened to the other three limbs on his body.

The man was going to die of blood loss, that was clear enough to see. "Aw. No fun. You didn't last long at all." Yuki pouted, much like a five year old who's toy had just broke. "Oh, well. You son looks like more fun anyway." And he turned his back on the man, leaving him there to think that he had condemned his loving family to a death more painful then anything before he died.

When Yuki looked back, the man that had cradled his dick was not in the same place as before. He was near the corner, dragging himself away as fast as he could.

Not fast enough. Yuki caught up with him before he reached his destination. "Oh no, no, no. We haven't gotten to finish our game yet, have we. Tsk, tsk, tsk," Yuki scolded him like you would a child who broke the rules for not playing with his sister. "Hmm... what kind of game to play... This is difficult. Oh! I know! Let's play doctor!" He smiled childishly and nodded his head like a two year old. "Yeah, that would be perfect." Dragging the man back to his spot, he dropped him unceremoniously.

Yuki took out a knife and looked at the man, his 'patient'. "This will hurt, so try not to scream, okay?" Grabbing the guy's dick with a dirty dishrag from the dumpster, he held it up strait. "Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he chopped the cock right from him. The man gave a cry before the same dish rag came up to cover his mouth. "Shhh."Yuki comforted as he brushed the hair back from the man's face. "It's okay. It should only hurt for a minute." When the man had quieted down Yuki removed the rag, but only to shove his own chopped off, bloody cock into his mouth.

Pushing it into his through, Yuki whispered, "Choke on that, fucker." The man was gasping for the breath he could not get. His dick was lodged in his throat and his hands were pinned by his sides by the man above him. He cried as he died.

Yuki got up and dusted himself off. He had blood every where. On his face, hands, arms, you name it, it was drenched. "Ugh! Your a messy play partner." He told the dead man. "I don't think I want to play with you anymore." And he turned on his heel and walked over to Ritsuka, picking the unconscious boy up in his arms.

He took the boy to his house, knowing that it wouldn't do to have Ritsuka's mother find out about this. He put him in his bed and pulled up the covers. "Sleep now Ritsuka. I love you." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

No one noticed the shadow of the man that had watched the fight and had followed. The form stood on the balcony watching over Ritsuka as the boy slept.

"Ritsuka..."


	6. It hurts

Ritsuka woke up from the light shining through the curtains. Groaning, he pulled the blanket over his head and stuffed his head in the pillow, hoping for more sleep.

The previous memories of last night came back like a slap in the back of head with a pan. He shot up off the bed, panicking._ 'Where am I? What's going on? What happened? Where are they?'_

Ritsuka's eye were wide with panic as he looked around the room. It wasn't his.

He screamed.

He heard foot steps coming at a fast speed towards the room he was in. Jumping off the bed he ran to the balcony doors only to find them locked. Pulling frantically he began to hyperventilate. It was no use. The wouldn't budge.

He heard the handle of the door turning. Scared out of his mind, Ritsuka threw himself into a corner and buried his head in his knees.

The foot steps approached him and he let out a strangled cry when a hand came to rest on his arm.

"No! Don't touch me! Please let me go! Please! Don't touch me!" He yanked his arm back and tried to merge into the wall. He was sobbing loudly.

"Ritsuka..."

It was like an electric shot. He stilled in shock, his sobs silenced. He raised his head slowly out of the safety of his arms. There crouched Yuki, looking at him with a great amount of concern in his eyes.

"Y-Yuki?" That's when the last part of his last night came flashing into his mind. Yuki had come, he had saved him. "Yuki!" He broke into knew sobs, throwing his arms around the man's neck, finding safety in the warmth that he supplied. The sobs held no tears. They were just broken breaths together. A half hyperventilating, half screaming kind of action.

Yuki was surprised at the touch to say the least, but hugged the boy back none the less.

They sat on the floor like that for a while, until Ritsuka's sobs slowed and quieted. "Where am I?" He asked after a minute.

"Your at my house. You passed out."

"Oh." Ritsuka shuddered as the memories rose in his mind. He pushed them back and asked, "What happened to them?"

Yuki hesitated. He knew that his sacrifice didn't like violence.

Wanting the answer, Ritsuka did something he usually never did. "Answer me." He ordered.

Sighing, Yuki said, "I killed them."

There was a silence. Then, "Oh."

The boy relaxed against the wall. "Thank you." was all he said after a while.

Yuki's eyes widened. _'He's...He's not mad?'_

Ritsuka saw the looked and turned his head to the side. "Now I'm safe. I just hope it's enough to keep away the nightmares."

Observing his sacrifice, the fighter noticed the change in the boy's voice. Not just his voice...Ritsuka himself. He wasn't stuttering, or shaking. He was taking this with a great amount of maturity.

Then he asked a question that mad Yuki's blood boil. "Soubi didn't come for me, did he?"

"No."

Still looking off, Ritsuka nodded. His face was scrunched up in a deep pain, seemingly both physical and emotional. "I see."

The man just watched the boy. _'He should be broken...Not just from the experience, but from...Soubi.'_

"Where is the bathroom?" He asked suddenly.

Surprised, Yuki pointed to a door opposite them. The only other doors was the door that led out into the rest of the house and the balcony doors.

He stood up. "Thank you. I'm going to take a shower...I want them off of me."

He didn't have to explain anything else. Yuki knew what he meant. So he let the boy go and clean himself off.

When the door closed Yuki stood up with a sigh. He wanted to kill those bastards one thousand times over. Shaking it off as much as he could, he walked over to his balcony door and looked out.

It had snowed last night and now there was fresh fluffy snow covering the ground. In his observation though, he noticed to foot prints embedded in it. Opening the door, he took a closer look.

He glared at the marks. Someone had been there. Someone had watched Ritsuka. Yuki growled, low in his throat. They were going to die, who ever they were.

Ritsuka looked at himself in the mirror. Being absolutely truthful, "I look like shit."

His hair was sticking out in places, cloths crumpled, face completely blotchy with red spots. His eyes looked tired and...old. They didn't look like they had yesterday.

Sighing he turned to the shower, turning the water to warm. As he began taking off his cloths he looked back at his reflection. There were so many scars on his body. His mother had made sure of that. Cuts along his chest from a carving knife, small holes from stabs with a fork, his pencils being dragged across his back, nail marks along his arms, and scraped on his legs.

After a long look he glared at himself. "No wonder no one can truly love me. I'm hideous. No one will ever love me. You were right mother."

Suddenly he turned back to the shower and with a fast flick of the wrist he turned the water to scolding hot.

He got in and had to bite his lip against the searing pain.

_'You deserve this! You took my Ritsuka away from me! Bring him back to me!'_ His mother's voice entered his thoughts against his will.

"No...I am Ritsuka..." He answered her in the smallest of whispers.

_'You are ugly! No one could love you, especially not me! Your nothing!'_

"No, please...stop. I love you!"

_'Shut up! Your horrid. Seimei hated you to, that's why he left!'_

"Stop, please, stop this!" His voice grew a little in volume.

_'You stupid beast! One day you will get even more of what you deserve, and I will not stop them. Soon, someone will come. Soon. And they will kill you!'_

"No! Stop this!" He began to shake.

_'You bastard! Why wont you die and leave me in piece? Your shit! Useless!'_

"_**NO!**_" Ritsuka yelled out as his fist slammed out into the wall.

His breathing was labored, head cast down under the burning water, fist still against the wall. Blood began to spill from against his hand.

He looked up slowly. At first you would have thought that the wall was bleeding, but then on closer inspection, you would have realized that it was in fact the boy's hand. It was bleeding at the knuckles.

He looked at his hand strangely before flexing it. Pain shot up his hand, up his arm and through his spine._ 'It...it...it feels weird.'_

Then Soubi's voice came up. _'Ritsuka, why didn't you tell me your mother was hurting you? I care about you. It hurts me that your in pain.'_

Ritsuka laughed harshly. "Yeah, right. Thanks for all the help. Your _**always**_ there for me." His voice was sarcastic. "You don't even love me for real." Thinking about Soubi hurt...It hurt deep. He glared down at his hand as Soubi's face came into his mind. He grit his teeth and flexed both of his hands to keep in the pain that seeing him caused. Pain shot threw him again from his left hand and Soubi's face disappeared. It paled in comparison to the current pain.

He looked at his hand in wonder, like it held all the answers in the world. When he glanced up, he saw a razor out of the corner of his eyes.

He gave it a measurable glance before picking it up with his right hand. He hesitated, thinking that this was stupid.

Then Soubi's face came into his mind again._ 'I love you, Ritsuka.'_

"No...no you don't." The razor dug into the skin at his wrist. "You never really loved me."


	7. Big things make Big changes

Ritsuka watched as the blood flowed from his wrists and own his arms. It held him strangely fixated._ 'The color is lovely...'_ And indeed it was. Blood red became Ritsuka's favorite color in that moment as it helped chase away all his problems.

_'Soubi doesn't love me. Nobody does. Not Soubi, not Seimei, and not Yuki. It's just the fighter/sacrifice bond...screw them all.'_ He wouldn't fall for the_ love_ in the bond again. ...Love...they all claim to love him.

Ritsuka hated them all.

He rinsed off his wrists, wincing only slightly as the hot water hit his open wounds, and began to wash up.

When he finished he turned off the water and got out, making sure no traces of blood could be found. He didn't know how he would explain the hole in the tile wall, but he figured he just wouldn't. He wouldn't have to anyway. He picked up his discarded shorts, underwear, and long sleeve shirt and put them on. Looking at himself in the mirror he frowned. He really did look different.

Sliding the razor into his short's pocket, he washed his hands and left the bathroom.

Ignoring the fact that someone- a soon to be dead someone- was watching over his Ritsuka during the night, he closed the balcony doors as he reentered his house and went to sit on the bed. He would wait for Ritsuka to be finished before he started breakfast for the boy and took him home. He was sure his mother was very worried about him. _'Did she know about the scars? Does she even know who did it?'_ He would have to ask her at one point and go kill them.

Yuki sighed. _'Ritsuka.'_ His Ritsuka. He finally had his true sacrifice with him. He finally had his mark.

Pulling back his sleeve, he again looked at the beautiful butterfly carved into his wrist. It had perfect symmetry and the bottom of each wing dropped a little...almost like it was bleeding.

He was brought back to when the lips of the most beautiful creature on the planet touched and licked and even kissed his skin. He shivered, loving the way a chill shot up his spine. Sure, he had lost his virginity years ago when he was still in school, but thinking about doing anything sexual with Ritsuka was better then anything he had ever experienced. And being his sacrifice's first was going to be the best thing. Yuki grew hard as image after image entered his mind.

Even though he knew there was nothing wrong with wanting his sacrifice- I mean, after all, Ritsuka _**was**_ his- he forced the thoughts to stop. The boy had almost been raped and it would not do good to scare if he saw Yuki's erection.

Sighing, he got up and was just about to knock on the door when Ritsuka came out.

Though the young boy was wearing the same cloths from yesterday, he was clean and looked...god damn, he looked plain fuckable. With his long locks wet and sticking to his face, covering his eyes from sight, tail swishing back and forth at a calming pace, and his small, vulnerable shape, how could one _**not**_ want to pound him into a bed?

"Ritsuka, would you like breakfast?" He was hoping to see a shiver run up the boy's back like it had before, but to his disappointment, nothing happened.

Ritsuka raised his head you look at Yuki in the eye and said, "Yes, I would, thank you very much."

Surprised that the innocent boy's eyes held such maturity and his voice was so steady, he just turned on his heal and led Ritsuka through his house and into the kitchen.

After making them both some pancakes they began to eat. But it wouldn't be one of those quiet meals that someone who had just gone through a traumatic experience would have wanted. No, Ritsuka started a conversation and it was something that Yuki would never though would have come up.

"Yuki-" Said man shuddered as his name was spoken, "-Where do fighters learn their powers and spells?"

Yuki blinked, taken by surprise once again. "We learn them through our courses at school."

"Are all students at that school destined fighters?"

"Yes. Once a student graduates, they are ready to join their sacrifice in battle."

"Are fighters born with their...magical ability?"

"Yes, I suppose we are...Why do you ask?"

Ignoring that question, Ritsuka asked, "Do sacrifices have power like that?"

Suspicious now, Yuki said hesitantly, "No...They are placed with people who can fight so they won't be in danger. If they could protect themselves, I doubt there would even be fighters."

"...I see." Ritsuka paused that said, "But do fighters only know spells?"

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at his sacrifice. "No. We are taught curses, counter spells, and breaks."

"And sacrifices can't learn any of these?"

Yuki blanched. "You want to fight!"

Ritsuka stared calmly back at his fighter. _'It took you long enough to connect the pieces._' "Yes."

After the shock passed, Yuki took a breath and took their empty plates into the kitchen to wash. "I'm sorry, but no. To learn these you must be able to perform magic in the first place also."

"Ah." Was all Ritsuka said. He watched his fighter closely, observing him before seeing something that he wouldn't have seen before his knew...self appeared today, and that was that Yuki seemed to be keeping something from him. Why else would he want to be away from his sacrifice after their conversation? Ritsuka's eyes narrowed and he said in a deathly calm voice, "Yuki, I order you to tell me everything that relates to battles and fights that a fighter learns in their school years." He knew he had hit the jackpot when he saw Yuki stiffen and turn slowly towards him. He didn't say anything and just stared at him, shocked.

"I order you to answer my question fighter." Ritsuka said, knowing that if he ordered, he would get and that referring to Yuki as fighter would get compliance. He knew this because Soubi had once said that that was how they were addressed during their school years and if they did not answer they would get "punished".

Immediately Yuki answered him- a reflex action, Ritsuka was sure- still looking like a fish out of water. "Along with the courses I have already stated, we learn battle tactics, ways to predict the opponent's next attack, and taijutsu along with martial arts."

"What are the purposes of these courses?"

"Battle tactic help you in figuring out what to use based on the power of the opponent and the way they initiate the field. The use of predicting the opponents' attacks gives you a great advantage in protecting your sacrifice. Taijutsu and martial arts are nonmagical based. They are used when or if you can't use magical attacks and you must resort to hand to hand combat to protect your sacrifice." When he finished his eyes widened at the realization of what he had just said.

"And why didn't you mention this before?"

Yuki closed his mouth with a snap, staring at Ritsuka with amazement.

"Answer me...or else." Ritsuka had **never** used a threat when dealing with his fighter, but he wanted these answers, and if he had to, he would punish Yuki. After all, he didn't care about the fighter anyway.

Yuki, who seemed to know that he had never threatened his fighter also, watched his sacrifice with blank eyes. He was taught to never disobey your sacrifice and to never show anything of or towards pain. "They are not normal classes. They were for me when I stayed at the school after I actually graduated. I had asked to stay behind. And when my magical skills grew extremely powerful they had nothing else to teach me. And if for some reason I ever needed it, they taught me hand to hand."

"I see. Yuki..." The fighter looked over to his sacrifice who was looking at him emotionlessly, yet still some how deadly when he said, "Don't ever lie or hide things from me again."

A direct order, It must be obeyed.

Yuki nodded and turned back towards the dishes. When he had finished he turned back towards his much changed sacrifice and said, "I think I should take you home now."

Ritsuka said nothing and the only indication that he even heard the man was when he rose from his seat and headed to the front door to put on his shoes and jacket.

Ritsuka had not seen Yuki for two weeks, along with Soubi. Well...at least not in the real world. Soubi's head and his false words of love entered Ritsuka's everyday. And everyday, he would chase them away in the same way he had in Yuki's bathroom. The razor was kept with him at all times, even as he slept.

His cloths all consisted of one similar thing. Long sleeves.

He had a total of fifteen cuts, eight on his left arm and seven on his right. One for each day that Soubi had entered his head. The two weeks and the day he found a way to keep him away.

He had not seen Yuki and he didn't really care. It was better to be away from him. To be away from everyone. But he was sure that if he was ever in danger that Yuki was appear. That's the only good about fighters. Now he knew why Seimei treated Soubi as he did.

Walking home from school, Ritsuka though back to Seimei. He had thought that he had loved him. They were brothers after all, and he had always told Ritsuka to come to him if their mother ever did anything to him, but still.

There was something about Seimei now that he thought about it, that just agreed that Seimei hated him to. There really was no argument and he accepted that. It didn't matter anyway, for now, he hated Seimei too.

When he got home, he locked the door and took off his things. He had no homework because he had finished it all already. He was heading upstairs to his room when something suddenly pulled to the left, into the kitchen.

As he turned to look at who it was, he hot smacked across the face so hard that he fell to the ground.

Oh. His mother was home.

He got back up just to be pushed hard against the counter, having the corner hit something in his back. He crumpled to the ground having been momentarily paralyzed.

"You stupid, stupid boy! Who the fuck are you! Where is the real Ritsuka! Tell me you bastard!" He didn't even bother to say anything. He didn't know where the _old_ Ritsuka had gone...probably gone with the experience of almost being raped...But that's not what the bitch ment. She wanted the _real _Ritsuka. She was insane and didn't even know that he WAS Ritsuka. And even if he had said anything, she would not have believed him.

As he rose he felt a stabbing pain in his side. When he looked he spotted a fork sticking out from some place under his ribs and it caused him to cough up a little bit of blood.

He didn't cry. He hadn't cried since...since the day he had changed some to think of it.

And he didn't scream. What was the point? There was no one around to hear him and also, he was use to pain by now. Once you hurt yourself, not many things can ever hurt you again.

"You piece of shit! Get up off my floor! Leave! Bring my Ritsuka and Seimei back to me!"

He didn't move once he stood but instead smirked sadistically and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Then he did something he had not done before.

He looked up, directly into her eyes and said, "You stupid bitch. I _**am**_ Ritsuka. I have done nothing but changed. Seimei is dead, more than happy to be rid of you, I'm sure. You're the piece of shit that no one loves and we all hate you. Ritsuka 'left' because he hated you, just like Seimei, and just like your husband. You are worthless. And I am better then you."

The next thing he knew, he was bleeding from his cheek as a carving knife made it's way across it. He heard a clang, letting him know that his mother had dropped the knife, but then felt an itch on both sides of his face. Coming out of his shock of standing up to his mother, he noticed that she was raking her nails down his face. She then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved his head into the wall multiple times.

Soon, after feeling dizzy, he began to fee light headed and he noticed that he was missing something. _'What is it...?'_ Then he knew it was his breath. His mother was choking him and he couldn't breath. That was why he was light headed.

He was too weak to fight her so he just stared her in the eyes as she looked crazily back.

"You dare say that to me to little fuck! How dare you! I will kill you now and let Seimei and Ritsuka have your body as a sign of my love for them. They love me so much. Yes, they love m-"

"No."

Ritsuka, who had almost blacked out from lack of oxygen hear the voice and looked behind his mother to see who it was. But he couldn't make out the face clearly.

"You are more wrong then you know. Ritsuka hates you. We hate you...Mother."

Ritsuka's eyes grew wide as the realization hit him. _'Seimei...'_

The world went black.


	8. Beloved against Loveless

Ritsuka was floating around on the edge of consciousness where everything was a fuzzy gray around him. He did hear something that sounded vaguely familiar. It actually sounded like... like Seimei.

No. That couldn't be right. Seimei was dead...or was he? No! Seimei was alive! Seimei...was alive.

But the next thing he heard was the voice of Soubi. Now that voice was familiar. But then what was the last voice? It sounded so similar yet not. But he could tell who it was from by the electric shock it caused. _'Yuki.'_

He stayed not moving, wanting to hear what they had to say.

"...n't care what you have to say, Soubi!" There was a resounding high pitched sound and after a second he realized that someone must have hit him. "I ordered you to watch after him and keep him safe! Look at what happened!" There was another smack. The sound made Ritsuka want to wince, but he refused to move.

"Master, I'm sorry. I should have kept him safe, but I couldn't."

"Stop. I don't need for you to explain it to me Soubi!" There was a shuffling of feet that meant that someone had turned or moved around. "What is your name fighter?"

There was silence and Ritsuka felt pressure on his palm as he realized that Yuki must have been holding his hand. What Ritsuka really wanted to do was to break off the fingers of his hand for touching him. He was surprised at such a thought, but saw it as the truth. No one loved him and he was strong. He didn't need or want anyone to touch him.

Silently gritting his teeth against the urge to shove a hot poker up his fighter's ass, he kept silent.

"Answer me fighter!" Seimei practically growled.

"I don't take orders from you." Yuki seemed to spit out. He was acting as if Seimei was nothing. And that is exactly what he was to Ritsuka now. A liar, a pretender. Seimei was nothing to him.

Ritsuka almost laughed. He could practically feel his brother's urge to challenge Yuki to a fight for disrespecting him, but no. That would mean that he would have to fight his little brother. The little brother that he 'loved.'

That thought made Ritsuka so mad, and even madder that his _brother _was ordering _his_ fighter around. It made him so angry that his eyes shot open and he glared at his brother. "Seimei, stop it. He is not your fighter. He _won't_ listen to you."

Seimei stared at his brother in shock. When he quickly recovered he said, "Ritsuka, are you alright?"

Still glaring he answered, "I'm fine Seimei. But...What exactly...are you doing here?"

Slightly smiling- to the shock or Soubi- he walked over to him and put a hand on his brother's head, slightly ruffling the hair between his two cat ears. "It's difficult to explain Ritsu." Oh, so it was nicknames was it?

"Well _Seim_ why don't you try."

Sighing he said, "I really don't know. But I think that the spell used to kill me wasn't executed right and so it only held me captive until now."

Surprised, Ritsuka turns to Yuki and asked, "Spells can go wrong?"

"No, no usually. They have to be done correctly and that in itself is easy. The power behind them is what counts. They seemed to have messed up the spell in wording though I don't see why...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless it was intentional."

Seimei's head shot to Yuki's. "What do you mean 'Intentional'?

Narrowing his eyes at Seimei, Yuki replied, "I don't know how powerful Beloved is when they are together, but by my guess, they saw Loveless as more of a threat and saw that you would give your fighter to Ritsuka, ending up splitting up the true Loveless. But it would seem that they overestimated the strength of your fighter. I didn't have to do anything to get my sacrifice back."

Absorbing the information, Seimei was shocked to hear that his brother actually had a fighter. He was too young. And more then that, to be more powerful. Of course it wasn't true as Beloved was to strong, but he was still surprised.

Again he turned to Yuki. "You name fighter, I demand it now."

At this disrespect, something unknown to Ritsuka snapped. He would not have his brother ordering his fighter around! How dare he think that Loveless was so far below them! His purple eyes turned a deep and violent violet and his inner power came out into his words as he demanded, "**Stop** ordering my fighter around Beloved." Some how he knew that addressing a person by their true battle name was a sign of challenge and disrespect, yet he still did it. "Loveless does** not** answer to you or to anyone. As for my fighter, he is none of your business."

Against his better instincts-that had been on high alert since the moment he had found his old supposedly dead master hovering over his present master- he stepped forward, about to grab Ritsuka into an embrace when he harshly jerked away. "You are no longer allowed to touch me Soubi! You are no longer a part of Loveless. You are no longer my fighter...no longer mine."

The words hurt Soubi more then he would ever say. He would always be Ritsuka's whether he believed it or not. He was held captive for his heart still belonged to the young boy. "Ritsuka...I..."

"Don't... Just...please, don't." The last part sounded like a plea that he didn't understand.

"Rits-"

But he was cut off when Seimei pulled him back towards him and kissed him full on the lips.

What Ritsuka saw was different that what Soubi felt. Soubi felt what is was. Seimei did not love him. He never did. The kiss was a mere reaffirmation of their bond. The mere process of his chains being put once again into place by his master. His legs buckled under the power and force of being again Beloved's fighter.

Ritsuka saw his brother kissing the only person he had ever felt anything for. And against all that he claimed still cared. Yes, he knew that none of them ever really loved him, but he had fallen for Soubi's trick before he had his eyes truly open and in so, still had a piece of himself, his heart that felt _something_ towards the older male. And it broke at the sight. The last part of him that was vulnerable tore itself to shreds.

The boy would have cried, but didn't. He never cried any more. Not since..._that_ day. He was not weak. And even though the part in him that was hurting beyond imagination, he didn't show it.

The last straw, the last rip in the thread was when the scar on Soubi's neck began to glow and they were surrounded by a ball of light mush like the ball that was the shield he had seen Soubi use in their first fight. But instead of protecting, it was destroying him.

The light grew in brightness before finally fading out. And Ritsuka would swear that as he saw the last of the blinding white light fade so did an outline of chains the apparently surrounded Soubi's neck.

Beloved was back.

Ritsuka couldn't take it! It was so much! He could feel the intimidating strength and power flow off of fighter and sacrifice onto him. It was a force that was crushing him. With a look at Yuki, he knew that his fighter felt it too. But as they stood there in all their glory, all their closeness, Ritsuka lost it.

He took off up the stairs of his house and into his room. Locking the door he slumped against it and frantically pulled back the sleeves at both wrists. Shoving his hand into his pocket he was rewarded with a razor that glint in the eerie moonlight that shone threw his balcony windows.

Putting it at his wrists he dug in deep, deeper then he had before. He would not feel this way. He would **not** be weakened.

He did the same to the second. And only then did the pain in his chest start to reside even if only slightly.

He sighed loudly and let both bloody hands fall to the ground around him as he thought. He needed to get away. His Loveless mind told him that Beloved was a danger to him and Yuki and that they had to bond completely to be stronger. Ritsuka of course refused the idea. He would not loose his ears to Yuki. Or to anyone. Seimei still had his ears and look how strong he was- though that didn't help much. But he did agree that they had to get stronger.

His part of his mind that was not new and about hate was agreeing but only because he had to get away. He had to leave. Now.

Looking down at his wrists he sighed. Getting up, he went to the sink in the bathroom and washed off the blood. Before applying wraps on both wounds and unrolling his sleeves, he calmly put the razor in his pocket once again and made his decision. Unlocking his door he saw Yuki, Soubi, and Seimei waiting at the threshold for him.

He revealed nothing but a cold, calm, expressionless look. Turning to Yuki he said, "Come here Yuki."

Following the order he walked over to his master and looked down at him, waiting for his next part. "We're leaving." As he said that, Ritsuka glared at Soubi with nothing but pure hate, making the man want to show the boy how much he truly did love him, but all he could do was flinch at the intensity of it.

He passed Seimei with out a word and reached the door before he spoke up.

"Wait Ritsu! Where are you going?"

"Away." Looking over his shoulder he pinned his brother- No. His _rival_- with a hard look. "Loveless will not fall to you Beloved. I am not weak and whatever you all think, I love none of you, just as you all don't love me."

"I do love you Ritsu. Your my brother. Haven't I always protected you?"

Clenching the doorknob, he said, "Where were you when I was attacked with fighters? Where were you when I didn't know what to do in this world? Where were you when mom beat me every night? When she blamed me for my death? When I..." _When I fell in love? Soubi. When I lost the only person who supposedly cared for me? You. _But instead of saying that, he said, "When I was almost raped?"

He heard a gasp and saw Soubi's hand covering his mouth in shock. "Ah. Yes. Where were _you_ Soubi when you sacrifice was in danger? Hmm? Not that it matters. My fighter was there. He protected me just like he was suppose to. None of you _truly_ care. It's all fake and pretend. I hate you all. And I will come back. When I do, you will pay for your lies. All of you." His gaze lingered on Yuki before he walked out the door with his fighter following silently.

That was the last anyone saw of Ritsuka or of Loveless.

The last time that is, until two years later.


	9. Loveless returns

Soubi and Seimei were walking down a familiar street when Soubi felt a sharp feeling enter their minds. Looking over to each other they both nodded. Another fighter was in their territory which could mean only one thing considering they were the only pair who had lived in the area for two years now.

They wanted to battle.

Taking off towards the direction of the 'pull' they ran as fast as they could. It was only when they got to the park that was currently abandoned by civilians, did they see who it was.

_'Ritsuka...'_

Soubi stopped dead when he spotted the other pair. There was his Ritsuka, standing at a height of five feet five inches next to the man who had turned his world upside down; Yuki.

Ritsuka had changes quite a bit in his two years absence. Not only was the now fourteen year old boy three inches taller, he had black eyes. Eyes that someone could drown in quite easily. His cheeks had lost there some of their roundness making him more mature looking and less childish. His hair was longer, reaching the end of his shoulder blades, making it all strait and smooth all the way from his ears to the end. His- wait, what? Ears?

Looking again, Soubi saw that indeed, Ritsuka did have his ears still, and not just the fake ones either. Ritsuka was still innocent, was still a virgin. And he was definitely more of an adult now.

As Seimei spotted them too, he stopped dead in his tracts. "R-Ritsuka..?" he chocked out.

the boy in question turned knowledge filled eyes on him and held him where he was. Those eyes were the eyes of someone who had seen more in there time to be fooled by anything. They were filled with things someone as young as him should never have seen or even been aware of. They were the eyes of a man.

As he saw them he didn't do anything to even acknowledge that he knew them. He just turned his head back, facing north instead of east.

It was then that he realized that there was someone over there. Looking, he saw another pair of fighters. He didn't understand why he hadn't seen them let alone feel them. Putting that always to me analyzed later, he faced the intruding pair as well.

One of them spoke.

"Loveless?" One of the two asked.

"We are Loveless." Ritsuka stated.

Soubi was not so distracted by the new, slightly deeper voice Ritsuka had that he didn't notice what was said. He internally cringed at that, having_ his _Ritsuka say someone _else _belonged to him. That someone else was his destiny.

Nodding, the boy said, "Alright. Mina, this is it, this is what we've been waiting for." He spoke to the girl who was obviously his sacrifice.

"Yes, Saharu, I know. Start it." she spoke with such a calm voice as her face was neutral to all.

With a sharp nod, the one known as Saharu said, "I declare a spell battle."

Stepping in front of his sacrifice Yuki declared, "I accept."

As the world around them morphed into a black abyss, Loveless was swallowed whole with the unknown pair, Beloved coming along for the ride. They had wanted to see this fight so they didn't step out of boundary of the battle.

"One as none, two as whole, we are Power. So strong you will not last!" The two pair faced their opponent with a confident and ready air.

"Lost once, but not again, together Loveless. Prepare for your death!" The air around the Loveless pair charged with strength and power, so much so it was almost visible in a ocean like blue.

Mina said, "Attack!"

Pushing his hands above his heart then forcing them out towards their opponent, Saharu yelled, " Complete Separation! Forget those who you protect with love!" Out of his palms shot a thunder like fire of red, which came at Loveless like a bullet newly shot."

Raising one hand, Yuki called out, "Break!"

The spell shattered around them, hitting the shell of charged air before it disappeared, lost like pieces of a broken mirror.

Then Ritsuka spoke. "That spell won't work on us. We are Loveless, we feel nothing. Strike back!"

Without a moment hesitation, working so perfectly in sync as if they were born to do this and had been doing it for years, Yuki yelled out, "Bind! Hold back what fake power is claimed!"

"F-fake?" Stuttered Saharu, shocked by such an assumption. How could he think that? They were powerful.

"No! Saharu, he's just trying to distract you!" Yelled Mina.

Just in time, Saharu was able to stop the spell from affecting them. Panting slightly, he glared at Yuki and said, lies will do you no good here. Here, we will win!"

The words, as Soubi saw had no affect whatsoever on Ritsuka or Yuki. "Yuki! I said attack!" There was anger in that tone that made Soubi cold to the very bone. There was no compassion in that tone, only raw power.

A sharp nod, then, "Thunder! three thousand bolts! Let it rain on them and shock them out of fantasy!"

Just as he finished saying that, Ritsuka looked strait at Saharu and said, "Do you really think you can save her? Look at her, she's already hurt."

Saharu's eyes grew wide as they shot behind him to see his precious sacrifice. just as he realized it was a ploy, they were both shot by thunder. The only thing Soubi could hear were their screams. His eyes stayed trained on Ritsuka though, and saw that he did not react in anyway. He was indifferent towards their pain...their life.

When the spell stopped, Saharu kneeled up on one leg to rise from the floor panting heavily. "Mina! Mina, are you alright!"

A cold voice came to him from across the arena. "You let your sacrifice be hurt. Pathetic." Yuki looked down his nose at them, knowing he was superior to them in mind and power.

"Why you-"

"S...Saharu...stop this." He looked back and saw Mina force her bod y to rise and take it's position once more. "This is a fight, not an argument! Fight!"

Nodding, Saharu looked back towards Loveless and rose too, though none to steadily. "Yes. Our strongest attack."

"Fine. Just finish it!" Ordered Mina, still very weak.

"Yes! Elemental! All elements used against them, ten times stronger! Force them into hell where they belong!"

At that Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth rose and spun around Loveless, getting stronger and faster by the millisecond. As it began to close in on Loveless they became unable to see.

Not a moment later The whole of the spell collapsed around them, proving useless against them. But only Beloved saw why, for Power was repelled back, hit by the after blow of their worthless spell. Rocks came at them faster then they could avoid.

But what Soubi and Seimei saw was that Ritsuka and Yuki both pulled back the sleeve of their shirts, revealing the carving of the butterfly and the name on both their wrists. As one, the began to glow, before surrounding them in a crystal like sphere. As the rock pressed down on them, the sphere pressed against it, blowing it away from them. As the rock flew everywhere, the sphere disappeared.

On the ground, Saharu asked, "How...? How...is...it possible...for-for you to...not be...injured?" He was bleeding from the mouth and nose, as was Mina, whose arm was twisted in such a way that was not possible if it was attached.

Ritsuka spoke. "Because you are not anything but a child in a game for the gods. You are powerless, and stupid. Now, you will die. Yuki, end it." He said it in such a way, simply stating the end of two people's lives.

Without an objection, Yuki waved his hand in a sweeping motion and said, "Let Loveless be free of this filth, along with the world. Their life has proved meaningless. Death is what awaits them. It is over."

Fear had grown in their eyes with every word spoke. They would not survive.

Crushing his hand into a fist, Yuki said, "End." And with that, The final screams of Power filled the abyss once more before falling quiet for all eternity.

Looking at the blood mess across the 'arena' Ritsuka gave it a disgusted look. He turned to look at Yuki and said, "Return." And with that, the were all once again in reality.

Ritsuka had not taken his eyes off Yuki and as Soubi and Seimei watched he stepped right up to him and slapped him hard across the face. The force behind the blow was so strong that it knocked Yuki off his feet and onto the ground. He did nothing to stop it and just looked down at the ground.

"I ordered you to attack them. You binded them. Why?"

"I am sorry. I did not want to show Beloved any of our power if we didn't have to." Still he didn't look up.

Sighing, Ritsuka kneeled down in front of Yuki and made him look him in the eyes. "Yuki, they have seen nothing but the beginning. Have no fear. You and I are both well aware of how they fight. They know nothing."

Yuki looked deep into his eyes, ignoring the other two present who just watched everything, before he leaned forward and kissed Ritsuka on the lips.

The thing that made everything worse was not the knowledge that Beloved would have to fight Loveless one day, or the fact that Ritsuka had changed so completely, then turned up out of the clear blue. No. What made everything worse for Soubi was when he saw Ritsuka kiss Yuki back with as much force, passion, and need as Yuki had put into it.

But that didn't mean in the slightest that Soubi didn't still love the boy. Oh yes, Ritsuka was still his, in a sense, for Ritsuka would always have his heart. And he would always have the moments that he was loved back.

_'I love you Ritsuka. Forever.'_


	10. Time Brings Change

It was a very long time before Soubi could get his brain to work again. Ritsuka, his Ritsuka, was kissing someone else. More so, he was acting as if he didn't exist. That was not something he was prepared for. His hear ripped open with a force that could have blown him miles away. Has his love truly gave up on him? Was he hated? Was there no chance for love?

As he watched Yuki pull Ritsuka closer by wrapping his arms around his midsection, he was almost overcome with sadness and jealousy. It was not fair! He was the one who was always there for him! He was the one who love Ritsuka the most! This was all Yuki and Seimei's fault! if they had left them both alone who knows where they would have been at this point. And that was true. Thinking back to be fore Yuki, he noticed how Ritsuka had given him passing looks and was always glancing at him. He was positive that they would have been together by now if nothing had changed. who knows, maybe Soubi would have had Ritsuka's ears too.

What he didn't know, was that his sacrifice was having similar thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXx

Seimei was livid. Ritsuka was his! His by blood and by love! He loved Ritsuka with all his heart and now look at what happened? Some to bit piece of shit came barging into Ritsuka's life, claiming to have a claim on him just because of their bond! Ha! That was laughable! He had a bond with Soubi, you didn't see them all, 'I own you know and I will love you now like no one else can! You're mine! Mwahahaha!' Well...at least not _completely_ like that...

But that wasn't the point! Ritsuka was his no matter what anyone thought! They were family. The love in his heart would say nothing else but what was his was being touched by someone else. He was having a hard time not ripping Yuki off his brother and killing him, before taking his brother and pounding him into a numb feeling of love and adoration where he would never think or touch another but himself for all time. On second thought, why wasn't he?

Many people often wonder why he kept his ears when Soubi would have to claim them anyway for their bond to become completed, and he would tell them all the same thing. 'They were powerful enough.' The thing was though, that the real and most important reason why he keep his ear was because of Ritsuka. He wanted to be his brother's first, and vice versa. Soubi was nothing to him and would never be. He was Ritsuka's. Just as Ritsuka was his. No one would ever take him away. Especially this Yuki. He would die in the attempt.

As the need for air became to great, Ritsuka pulled away to gulp in much needed breaths before looking back at Yuki. He could see that the older man was as much out of breath as he was and that brought a small- practically invisible- smile to his lips.

Still ever aware of the two pairs of eyes boring into his back he sighed and rose, as did Yuki. When they were both on their feet, back straight, standing with power and pride, they turned their attention to the two others in the park. His black eyes turned from cold to frozen over as his eyes met theirs. Not a word was said for a few tense moments before Ritsuka said, "What do you want?"

Shocked out of their stupor, Soubi was the first to react. "Ritsuka...you're back. You've come back." The words sounded as if the person was either about to cry and was relieved that their loved one was alive. That was probably the case. And Both Yuki and Ritsuka heard it as their ears were trained to catch such things. Ritsuka's eyes narrowed at the tone and he just nodded. Then he said in a cold, almost dead voice. "For now."

"For now?" Seimei asked perplexed. "What do you mean Ritsu?"

Ritsuka let out what sounded extremely similar to a hiss. "What I just said _Seimei_. I am here as long as I want to be after what I want to finish is completed." Yuki stepped closer to Ritsuka and was right behind him, though not touching him. He too glared down the other pair.

"What is it you are here for?" Asked Seimei. He was very suspicious. Even though this was his brother- and soon to be lover- he was a sacrifice, a fighting pair never the less.

"That is none of your business Beloved." Yuki stated. And if you looked close enough you could see the faintest hint of a smile on Ritsuka's lips.

"I didn't address you fighter! Hold your tongue!" How dare a low power fighter think to answer him with such disrespect! He, Seimei, the sacrifice of Beloved! He must be asking for death!

"Seimei, I have told you once already not to order my fighter around as if you rule him! The world does not bow at your feet. I will not tell you again. If you force my hand, it will not end pleasantly for you or your fighter. I advice you to keep your trap shut when addressing someone with more power then you."

Seimei was shocked at those words. His brother was speaking so coldly to him. And not to mention the disrespect. The challenge was clear in his voice as was the truth. He laughed out right at that. "Y-you...you think..-" Laugh "That you're-" Laugh. "Stronger th-then me!" Hysterical laughter. He doubled over, holding his sides while trying to stop himself. He couldn't help it! It was the funniest thing he had ever heard! Not only that, but it was coming from his brother nevertheless! It was priceless. Soon he was overwhelmed with hysterics and soon lost his feet and fell to his knees in the dirt and grass still laughing

Soubi was shocked and frightened. His sacrifice was laughing! He had never heard that before. Not to mention he had not even seen him smile. It was almost to much. Luckily he snapped out of it fast enough to see a shock of thunder shot at his sacrifice. Jumping in front of Seimei, he held out a hand and yelled, "Block!"

His eyes opened to an immeasurable size when the shot past his outstretched arm and shocked him. He fell to his knees in pain, though he didn't scream.

That little fact didn't escape Ritsuka's notice who frowned so slightly it was not even there and put that in the back of his mind.

Seimei had felt the thunder coming at him to late and when his head had snapped to see it, he saw his fighter jump in front of him to take the heat. His mouth dropped open when he saw it pass right by the barrier that should have erected at the moment the spell was spoken. When Soubi hit the ground he stood up and looked between Soubi and Loveless again and again. Loveless didn't seem to move though he knew the attack had come from them. When Soubi got over the pain and began to cough slightly before he stood- taking his place in front of his sacrifice-, Seimei glared at Yuki.

"How dare you Fighter! You attacked without warning and without order of your Sacrifice! That means death. How dare you!"

Yuki simply smirked at them and directed his words to Ritsuka. "It would seem their senses are even less then we assumed.

Ritsuka merely nodded, a contemplating and calculating look upon his face as he said, "It seems so."

"What are either of you talking about? Our senses haven't been matched and never will. As it is, you will never get a chance to see for yourself Fighter if that would ever change as you must be put to death for going against the code of fighters and sacrifices." He was smirking at the end and couldn't help but look to see his brother's face. His smile faded as he saw his brother looking at him like he was a complete baka with his eyebrow raised.

It was then that Ritsuka spoke. "Apparently Beloved's tail or power and rule is false." The words were spoke to nothing and everything. Then he locked eyes with Seimei. "You poor excuse for a sacrifice. You are more pathetic then I though possible. I would never think I would _over_estimate you." He sighed and continued before Seimei could retaliate with something. "Look around you Beloved. What do you see?" They didn't deter their eyes from their opponent and Ritsuka hadn't expected them to. It was simply rhetorical. "We are in the real world. There is not arena set around us you pathetic person. And you would have realized that had you been smarter. Not to mention that you are apparently to stupid to remember that **both** opponents must agree to the battle before a fight can commence."

At this, a small look of confusion settled on Seimei's face. Of course! How could he forget! It was impossible to fight outside the battle realm! And the only way to activate it is to have both sides agree to open it with their combined power. But then how...?

"I see you realize it now." Ritsuka actually smirked. And besides, Yuki didn't throw that thunder bolt...I did."

Soubi's eyes widened animatedly as did Seimei's. That was impossible! Sacrifices didn't have that power! They couldn't attack with power! Not to mention that it was outside the realm! There was no way that could ever happen. And Seimei said as much out loud.

At this Ritsuka's smirk became more pronounced. "Think again. I can tell that you need this explained, so I will use small words so I won't lose you. We all know why both opponents must agree to battle. Their combined power is needed to open the realm. But think, if one pair in itself was strong enough to open it by itself, then the other's agreement or knowledge of the attack is not needed. True, it is dishonorable, but I didn't mean it to kill you. No. I will do that** very** soon _brother_. And for that, I will have us battle in the right way. As for my fighter, as I am the one to one who attacked you, he is under no obligation to end his life."

At the end he shook his head at his brother's stupidity as he was still opened mouth and shocked. "I hate you. Both of you. Surely you don't hold onto any false pretenses of me? How idiotic. I told you before, I do not care for you. I have changed. I am not the same person I once was. I am not weak, I'm not the Ritsuka who came crying and running to you both for protection. I don't need it." And to prove his point, he put both hands up at chest level, about three inches apart. In the very center of his hands a blue light began to glow before growing in size and a solid sphere of power formed before lunching itself at Seimei who had yet to move from behind Soubi more then he was. And that part was what he attacked. Seimei didn't move, frozen to the spot and at the last moment Soubi stepped in front of the attack to defend his sacrifice. He took it full on and fell to the ground coughing up blood.

After a moment Yuki looked at Ritsuka and said, "If you wish to fight them Ritsuka, they need to be alive. If you keep that spell going Soubi will die and you will lose your chance." His voice was not above a whisper and held no emotion in it. He was not telling Ritsuka, he was simply informing him.

Ritsuka took it for what it was and nodded. With a sigh he dropped the spell and stared at them both with disappointment. "I had thought that Beloved was stronger then this. I was... mistaken." His eyes turned to Seimei and he sneered. "You are a horrible sacrifice as are the rest like you. You cower behind those who are forced to fight for you against their will. You take all the credit for being powerful yet you would perish so easily if you were left alone. I am disgusted by people like you. But not only do you hide and talk big. You punish those who protect you for every small detail. You, though, are the worst I have met. Seimei, you care nothing for your fighter. You use him and punish him. I know, as I'm sure Soubi does too, that you would be fine if he suddenly died. You are Beloved. There is suppose to be so much more between you. And look what you have done to him! He lays on the ground in pain for protecting a piece of scum. He will probably be punished later for not being strong enough. Do I guess right?" He didn't even pause for the answer he knew. " But you are weak, for you wouldn't have survived it at all. All your acts have driven your Fighter away from you in heart and mind. In body he is bound to you, but with out complete submission, you both will never bearable to defeat us. Your Fighter loves another. And it is your fault. You make yourself weak and we both know now after my little demonstration that you would not survive our battle."

"You have one week. During that time you must do what is necessary to become stronger of not even stand a chance with us." He gestured to himself and Yuki who was watching Ritsuka with love, lust, and yearning. His knowledge and power were something Yuki was gifted to see grow, and it only made him fall harder for the boy who was his master. "I won't give you mercy Beloved. You have not earned it and have only earned a slow death of pain. This is your only chance. Take it or leave it. Next Saturday, same time, here. The choice is yours." And with that, Ritsuka and Yuki turned around and walked back the way they came without even the slightest of glances back.

When they were out of sight, Seimei growled and kicked Soubi in the midsection as he was still on the ground. "This is your fault!" He continued to kick his fighter until his anger was all but diminished. So about an hour later and an almost unconscious Soubi, Seimei admitted defeat to himself. He really did only have one chance to win against his brother. He needed to be stronger and that meant only one thing.

He needed to bond with Soubi.


	11. The Bonding of Who?

The hours after were silent and yet deafening. The truth of Ritsuka's word's had blown the ground beneath Seimei's feet right out from under him.

He stood wit his back against the wall, arms crossed. The sound of running water filled the room and caused Seimei to sneer. Soubi was showering. He had demanded that his fighter be clean when they did this, even though Soubi was never dirty.

The moment the shower had stopped, Seimei's tail flicked, showing his irritation. The man came out, wrapped only in a towel, his glasses already on the bedside table.

Seimei watched, noticing how Soubi never once looked at him, instead, finding the carpet to his left more fascinating. This cased a crude grin to form. A few years ago Soubi had been begging for a fuck, now he was acting like a reluctant victim. Well, that was both of them now.

"Get on the bed," he ordered, his voice cold.

Soubi obeyed instantly, walking over to the bed and dropping the towel before laying down, facing the ceiling, his eye distant in a way to try and force his mind away from the situation.

Still sneering, Seime's K-9's ground together, hating ever muscled sign of perfection of his fighter. The only thing that made him give a cold and dead smile was the harsh shredding of Beloved's mark upon his neck.

Seimei discarded his shirts, pants and boxers quickly, not taking any time to think about this. Hard, cold, and mean, Seimei crawled onto the bed and straddled Soubi's form. Looking down, he saw the man not looking at him. Letting out a growl, Seimei slammed him hard across the face. "Look at me dammit."

Head snapping towards the other, Soubi's eyes stared passed him with a dull and dead look. "Yes Master," he answered in an equally dead tone that made Seimei's skin crawl.

With another sneer, he moved down Soubi's body, taking great delight in the bruises that had formed from today and other days. He forced the other's legs apart and positioned himself. After all, if he was going to be forced to do this, he was going to be in control. Without any preparation or lube, Seimei snapped his hips forward and forced his way into Soubi, the muscles tearing in his wake.

Seimei would never take more delight in another sound- except Ritsuka's bed sounds- then he would from Soubi's ear shattering scream of pain.

Even as blood passed as Seimei pulled out, he didn't stop as he forced his way back in, ignoring the other's heart wrenching sobs and pleas for him to stop.

He continued until he felt a tingle and knew his ears and tail had fallen off as he released himself into the still sobbing form of his fighter.

Grimacing at the mess he made and the face and tears of the man beneath him, Seimei punched Soubi. "Are you crying," he asked in a deathly whisper. "And you call yourself a fighter? I guess I'll just have to punish you until you never cry again, won't I?" and with an evil smirk, He pulled out and slammed into his unwilling partner once more, torturing him in a new and much more fun way. As more blood and tears spilt that night, Seimei's smile only grew, as did their power.

XxXxXxXx

Yuki stared down at his sacrifice, his left hand caressing his face. "Ritsuka… you don't have to do this. We can defeat them."

The sacrifice smiled a genuine smile that only Yuki saw now a days and said, "I know." He leaned up and kissed the half naked man. "I'm not doing this for them Yuki." He smiled and returned the caress, taking great pleasure in the way Yuki leaned into his hand and nuzzled it. "I want to do this. For me." He paused, "And you."

Which was true. In the time that Loveless spent time training, they grew closer together as the bond worked it's magic on the pair. It had taken months for Ritsuka to trust Yuki, but once he had voiced his doubts at Yuki during once of his temper tantrums, he had explained to his sacrifice that the bond only intensified the feelings that were buried deep within them, as they were destined for each other. And the bond stopped forcing feelings when both accepted it and made an effort to grow closer on their own. Sure enough, the bond that held them together became unnoticeable to them as a new, and purely emotional bond formed naturally between them. Yuki took care of Ritsuka at every moment and taught him everything he wanted. He would even go so far as to hurt him in lessons, not holding back just like he wanted. It had taken even longer for Ritsuka to feel secure enough in their relationship to tell him about the cuts and his fascination and dependence on pain.

Ritsuka didn't think he was ever see Yuki cry so much in his life. The older man has simply pulled Ritsuka into a hug and hadn't let him go until the early hours of the morning. The weeks turned into more months as he tried to break his sacrifice of the habit. Although a tough and hard road, they had reached it together. One of the many things they had done together. And tonight, they would do another thing, together, and only for each other.

"I love you Yuki," Ritsuka said, the truth of his statement clear in his eyes. "And I want you to prove hat you love me to. Make love to me." He whispered the last part as he let the older man go and laid back, throwing a seductive look- that only came out as adorable- at him.

Yuki groaned at the words. "You have no idea what you do to me do you?" He asked at last, shedding his cloths and leaning over the most precious thing in his world.

"I have an idea," Ritsuka replied, grinning.

Yuki let out a breathless laugh and leaned in to kiss his lover. "I love you Ritsuka."

Taking his time, Yuki prepared his virginal lover with a gentleness that nearly brought tears to Ritsuka's eyes. When they finally connected, they slowly and passionately made love all night long.

XxXxXxXxXx

Neither noticed an explosion of power rising across the city, too focused and engrossed in their own actions, the power mistaken for heat as their own grew to match and surpass that of the other.

Beloved didn't stand a chance.


	12. The End

Soubi and Seimei walked into the park, an exact week since they had seen the other pair. The park was abandoned.

Seimei's eyes glared as he took in their surrounding. Without his ears, he seemed more mature and handsome. Power radiated off him as if it belonged to him, in every sense of the word. He fit the darkness as if he was born for it. His stance showed pride and power, as it waited, tense for the battle of his life. Today, he would gain this little brother back and kill Soubi. And if his little brother didn't want that- he always had such an kind and warm heart- the Seimei would give his brother what he wants- on the condition that he let Soubi watch as Seimei fucked him into the matrice, hard, every night, all night.

The thought brought a cruel smile to his lips.

XxXxXxXx

Soubi's form was straight even as the sight of him made people think of someone who wanted to die. He simply gave off the sight of a man who has given up on life; his frame slouched unnoticeably as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And in a way, he did. His love was in another's arms and his master had torn him apart in the harshest way possible. A bond that was supposed to be happy, loving, and sacred was turned into a punishment that ripped any pride from his body and tore apart his soul.

His only hope was to gain back his Ritsuka- and even he knew he had only a small chance. But small as it may be, he would fight for it until the end.

The sound of leaves cracking alerted Beloved of a presence to their left. Looking, they spotted Loveless about one hundred and fifty feet from them, standing still and calm. If they saw Seimei's ears, they made no reaction to his lack of ears. However, Beloved couldn't do the same.

Soubi gasped. "Ritsuka…" His hand came up to cover his mouth, shock rocking threw his frame.

To his side, Soubi heard, "Oh, Ritsu… Your ears!" Seimei's eyes were wide as he stared at the place the proof oh his little brother's innocence once stood. Suddenly he glared at Yuki. "You will PAY FOR THAT!"

Yuki were cracked an evil smirk as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and licked his human ear. He said, "He liked it."

Before he could explode Yuki stood erect and said in a powerful voice, "I declare a spell battle."

As if in a rush to subdue his sacrifice, Soubi quickly called, "I accept!"

The world around them morphed before their eyes. Green grass and colorful flowers gave way to a black cold abyss of nothingness. Stewing in tension, Seimei stayed behind his fighter, firsts clenched in outrage as he stared at Yuki who did nothing.

Ritsuka only gave a glare at Seimei before walking calmly behind his fighter, brushing against his arm in an intentional momentary caress.

Soubi glared at this and shot a spell at the other, not waiting for introductions and an order. He was beyond his mind in anger. "Hell's fire! Burn those that turn love against us!"

Yuki shot his arm up in a quick motion reflexively, yelling, "Block!" Once the spell dissipated, both members were left staring at Soubi with disbelief.

Seimei's foot connected with his knee from behind and knocked him to the ground. "Soubi! What the fuck are you doing! That could have killed Ritsuka!" He slammed his leg down on the other again. "How dare you attack without my order!"

A forceful voice said, "Seimei."

Said man looked up and saw it was his Ritsu that had spoken. "That spell wouldn't have hurt me. My fighter is too well trained- so much so that you don't stand a chance. Attack!"

"Vortex of birds! Suffocate and mutilate them!"

Soubi, who had been coughing up blood, shot up from his place and- although clearly injured, yelled, "Break! One thousand storms to throw them off their course!"

The spell shattered around them, leaving only hundreds of feathers in their wake.

Ritsuka only smirked. "Besides, we're in a battle for life an death. You definitely won't leave victorious if you won't even hurt me."

The man slouched, giving him the most pitiful look he had ever seen. It even made Yuki cringe back. "But… Ritsu… you're my brother. I love you."

A harsh snort was his immediate reply. "You LOVE me? Ha! You don't know what love is! We're brothers. It's unnatural to think as you do. I wouldn't soil myself with such a disgusting relationship." He deliberately looked at Soubi. "And look at your fighter Seimei. Is this how you treat someone who is a part of you? I quiver with fear at what you would do if you actually had me." He smirked.

"And dear Soubi," he called getting the man's attention. "How sad and pathetic you are." That earned him a grim look from the older man. Blood dripped from his chin as he met the other's eyes.

"Ritsuka.. I-" he started.

"You what?" the sacrifice interrupted, a smug smile on his innocent face. "You _love_ me? Care for me? _**Want**_ me?" He gave a cold laugh and pulled Yuki in his direction and stood on tip toes before placing a passionate kiss on his lips, tongue and all.

Pushing the man away who once again faced them, a smug smile on his face, Ristuka continued. "I don't _care_ what you want from me. I don't care about _**you**_. You a pathetic weakling who could never go for what he really wanted. You never stood on your own two feet when faced with problems. It's ridiculous! Attack!" He threw a quick demand, hoping to catch them off guard. He continued, even as Yuki threw a curse at them.

"Ring of flamed! Circle them and burn their flesh! Keep them chain in pain even after death!"

"When it came to Seimei, Soubi, you were weak!"

"No!" Yelled Soubi at the younger man, as he took the hit full force, having the ring of flames encircling his neck, wrists, and ankles.

"Yes!" Yelled Ritsuka at him. "Yes, weak and pathetic! You loved him! Oh yes, you loved your tormenter once. Be it the bond or your true feelings, you loved him. And desired him."

"Attack!" He yelled, once more catching them off guard and continuing.

"Shattering rocks! May you perish and be pierced through you unloving hearts!"

"Break! Beloved is loved and loves true! Your spell it worthless!" Soubi cried out desperately. Only barely able to break the spell, his mind side tracked completely.

"You wanted him bad didn't you?"

"No, I didn't! I've only ever wanted you Ritsuka!"

"Liar!" The youngest once yelled back, even as he felt a harsh punch to his back by Seimei. "Soubi! Stop talking to him! He's mine and you need to fight! He's right, you are fucking pathetic! I Order you to attack!"

With tears in his eyes, Soubi yelled, "Tsunami! Drawn the life out of them!"

A tidal wave formed before them, rising as it moved swiftly towards Loveless on the other side of the field.

"It's about time." Ritsuka said with a smirk.

"Block! Earth forms to protect what it here!" As Yuki finished the description, a wall of rock grew from the blackness beneath their feet and protected them at the wave collided with it.

Once both had disappeared, Loveless saw Seimei breathing hard, face red from anger and Soubi torn between misery and anger. This amused them both greatly.

Ritsuka continued anyway, more then happy to let their minds to the fight for them. "But then he disappeared, still not giving you what you've always wanted. And with an order to protect his brother no less! How… unfeeling of him." The last part was said with a cruel tone as he threw a look at Seimei behind him. "But wait! The little brother looked a lot like Seimei didn't he? And with ears too. Maybe You'd get what you wanted after all…"

"No! Ritsuka, it was never like that, I swear! I've only ever wanted you, as you! Please, believe me!"

"Why should I? I have no reason to. After all, you only liked me because of the resemblance and relation to Seimei. The sacrifice and fighter bond just pushed it. But then, lo and behold, My real fighter arrived in time to save me. To make sure you never made me yours."

"He didn't save you! He ruined you! Tainted you!" The desperation was so clear in his voice that that even the echo was able to replicate it.

"Taint me?" Came the sudden whispered words. Ritsuka's eyes had suddenly darkened. "Ruined me?" His eyes grew a violent deep purple as he side stepped Yuki and ignored him when he made to protest. Standing with a determination, he rolled up the sleeves of both of his arms and showed them to beloved. There were over forty scars on each arm.

They both gasped. "Ritsu!" cried Seimei, taking sudden steps towards his brother.

"Don'!" He yelled at them, his eyes hard. "You… you both drove me to this! The mere thought of you caused me so much pain! I was able to stay away from it with this!" He motioned to his arms. "And you know what? I almost died from blood loss! Ha! What an idiot I was! I'm only alive because of Yuki. He didn't taint me! He _**SAVED**_ me. And now you will both die!

"Yuki, kill them!"

With a nod, Yuki began making rapid movements with his hands, random lights shooting from the darkness towards him, a ball of light forming and rapidly growing between his hands. He was muttering some sort of incantation beneath his breath, his words never faltering.

Seimei, feeling the power and intent behind the power felt his self preservation win out over his love for his brother. "Soubi! Hurry! Counter with da-"

Before he could finish, Ritsuka's eyes snapped to his and his face grew innocent and vulnerable. His eyes and voice lost all malice and ill intent as he said, "Seimei, I lied. I love you. Please take me now, right here."

The words screwed with his mind as did the image that was laid out before him. Completely lost, Seimei sidestepped his fighter and took quick and weak knees steps towards his brother. "Of course Ritsu…" Before he go there he watched as the eyes turned evil once more, the most horrid smile he had ever seen played on brother's lips as if it belonged there.

"Got'cha."

The spell his body full force as he dropped in agony, crying out in pain. Soubi joined him moments later, having run after his sacrifice in an attempt to protect him. Seimei threw up blood all over himself as his bones made snapping sounds around him, his body being forced into odd angles every few seconds. He shrieked as the pain grew immensely, his eyes frantically darting around, even as tears clouded his vision.

Ritsuka and Yuki got out of their battle position and walked over to them. The youngest of the four stared down at his brother with no sympathy and smiled. "Poor poor Seimei. Does it hurt? Maybe I should have Yuki look it over for you, hmm?"

His only answer was another cry of pain and another bone broke, this time in his spine.

Ritsuka looked up at Yuki and said, "You'll take care of him won't you?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Of course." His voice held a twisted amusement.

"Good." And with that, he walked over to the other form who lay, body bloody on the ground. He was silent a moment before he sighed and kneeled down next to Soubi and carefully maneuvered his head onto his lap.

As the pain grew, Soubi fought it harder, keeping his eyes and mind focuses on the only person he had ever loved. He felt himself begin to slip away piece by piece and was determined to watch him until he was no longer conscious and breathing.

"Wha-" he tried, but blood spilt from his mouth down his chin and he coughed hard, feeling himself slip faster.

"Shh…" Ritsuka soothed as he used his thumb to wipe away some of the flowing blood from the red pained chin. "It's okay now. Relax."

Soubi was confused and panicking. He wanted to understand what was happening, but as more time passed, the less of the chance he had to hear it.

As if seeing the look in his eyes, Ritsuka's own eyes saddened. "I saw what you did."

Soubi's eyes widened. It was true. At the last moment, Soubi hesitated in grabbing Seimei and pulling him back to safety. In that moment he fought against his bonds to have what he really wanted- Seimei gone and to be with Ritsuka.

Ritsuka's eyes moved over his face tenderly and lovingly, wanting to memorize his every feature. "Soubi… I know what I said wasn't true. I know you truly cared about me."

Even as death burned through his body, fighting to take him, he fought it, spilling out a word as it was the most important thing right now. "C-care."

Ritsuka smiled sadly, eyes soft and regretful as he stared into Soubi's eyes. "Right. Care." He saw the darkness building behind the fighter's eyes and said, "I love you too Soubi." And with that, he leaned down and kissed the lips of Soubi, his once fighter, friend, and almost lover. He didn't care that Soubi's blood covered his cloths and now his mouth, he didn't care that he was dying, he only cared that Soubi was here and in his arms for the moment, his lips pressed firmly but gently against the injured man's. When he pulled back, the surprise, hope, ad love rose in Soubi's dying eyes so quickly and powerfully that Ritsuka knew he would never forget it.

He brought his left right hand up and placed it against Soubi's face, framing it and gently caressing his cheek. "And I always will." He whispered the last part and as the words finished, Soubi's eye grew dull and his body began to cool. Even so, the smile on his lips was eternal.

XxXxXxX

Ritsuka didn't move Soubi, even after his heart had long since stopped beating. He simply stayed there, still caressing his face as his fighter tore Seimei limb from limb, both enjoying his screams of pain. When silence enveloped them, Yuki walked over to Ritsuka and laid a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder.

"Did you say your goodbyes?"

Letting out his first cry in two years, Ritsuka sobbed and turned his body into Yuki's careful not to dislodge Soubi's head from his lap.

He simply pressed into his fighter's legs and cried.

The minutes may have turned into hours and the hours into day, but Ritsu didn't know how long it was until he heard a softly spoken, "Return."

A cool breeze brushed against his hair and he wanted to yell and scream. There shouldn't be happy things when someone has died. No laughter, or fun. Flowers, or joy. Everything should be dark and desolate like the battle realm.

Even as the sky darkened around them, they both refused to move with the exception of the sacrifice's shaking shoulders.

When, finally, his sobs quiets, and his tears stopped, he pulled away from Yuki slowly and turned to stare into the face of the man he once loved and still did. "I love his Yuki."

The man kneeled down beside him and wrapped his arms around his sacrifice. "I know, Ri, I know."

They stayed like that for another long moment before he sighed and stood, pulling his fighter with him. He never took his eyes off Soubi until the rustling of leaves drew his attention. In a tree surrounding their small secluded part of the park, dozens of beautiful butterflies swarmed around them, creating their own surreal breeze.

Ritsuka closed his eyes to his, taking in the peaceful feeling. When he opened them again, he saw Soubi's body burst into light before forming hundreds of their own butterflies.

A smile of awe touched Ritsu's lips and as the butterflies encircled him before flying away with the rest into the night. He stared a moment longer, a loving smile on his lips.

"Ready to go home?" Asked Yuki.

Ritsuka looked up at him and nodded. Grabbing the outstretched hand, they walked home, ready to start a life together anew.


End file.
